1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to an improvement over standard brake lights on vehicles equipped with an antiskid brake system (A.B.S.). The system invented provides flashing brake lights when the A.B.S. vehicle on which it is installed is undergoing a skidding (wheel locked) situation. To other motorists, these flashing lights identify an emergency situation of the vehicle on which they are installed.
2. Description of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,252,014 (Ruof) and 4,709,223 (Crapanzano) cited above are most closely related to the invention described in this patent. Both of these prior art patents claim diagnostic circuits used to analyze the functional status of the antiskid brake system. Both inventions were intended to be monitored by the A.B.S. vehicle operator. The invention disclosed herein is used to signal other motorists that the antiskid brake system is engaged only-no functional check is performed.
In both prior art inventions, logic circuits for comparison to accepted values, special control circuitry, signal conditioners, gates, etc. are required. The invention herein is much simpler and requires none of these components-this invention displays the A.B.S. signal as apposed to analyzing it.
Neither Crapanzano nor Ruof introduce novel components, but rather arrange existing components in a scheme to produce controlled results under given conditions which are unique. The invention of this patent also accomplishes its novelty in the same manner.